Meant to Be
by LJEvans
Summary: What happens between Threads, Moebius and the beginning of Season 9. SJ ship.
1. Get Packing

**MEANT TO BE**

**Author's notes**: A tiny little scene from Moebius Part II has been bothering me. After O'Neill tells Carter that she has packing to do, presumably for the trip to the cabin, he walks past her and we see a tiny reaction from her. What was she reacting to? This has been bugging me, so I started writing a missing scene story for what I think caused the reaction that we see from Carter and when it was all done I had everything from the end of Threads through the beginning of season 9.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s.)

**_GET PACKING_**

A light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees as the Airmen folded the flag into a tight triangle. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill stood next to Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, both of them looking sharp in their dress blues. Carter's brother Mark was on her left while Teal'c and Daniel Jackson stood directly behind her.

The crowd gathered at the cemetery was quite large and included many high ranking military personnel. General Hammond was there along with a State Senator who was representing the President, and several Tok'ra, properly attired in Earth clothes, were also in attendance.

Even with all the high ranking officials in attendance, Jack O'Neill reached down and took Sam's hand and held it tightly. He just wanted her to know he was there for her. She smiled weakly to let him know she appreciated the gesture, and held firmly to his hand.

The sound of 7 rifles split the air. Then a second time and a third. Jets screamed overhead in the missing man formation and finally, echo taps were played by two Air Force musicians. The hardest part of the ceremony was over. Samantha Carter allowed one tear to roll down her cheek, but that was all. The "Good Soldier".

General O'Neill turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "I'm going with Carter in the limo." He said to them. "I'll meet you at her place and you guys can take me home later."

Teal'c nodded and Daniel said "I'll see you at Sam's."

Jack put his arm around Sam's waist and led her to the limo with Mark's family following behind. Jack slid into the seat beside Sam and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they rode in silence back to Sam's house.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived about 15 minutes after the limo and began helping Mark's wife set out all the different food that had been brought to the house. After some reminiscing about Jacob, Teal'c suggested they watch 'Star Wars' on DVD as a diversion, to help them take their minds off temporarily of their loss.

Sam still hadn't cried. It worried Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

After the movie Daniel and Teal'c made their excuses and left, telling Jack they would wait for him in the SUV.

Jack took Sam outside on the front porch to talk to her.

"Sam, .." He began, but she cut him off.

"I'll be alright, Sir." She said. "Mark and his family are staying here tonight so I won't be alone."

"What time is their flight tomorrow?" He asked

"I think its around 1100." She said. "Taking them to Denver to the airport will pretty much take up my whole day tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll have Daniel and Teal'c pick you up after they get off tomorrow and you can all come to my house. Do you want pizza or Chinese?"

She smiled, "How about those deli sandwiches from that new place that's not too far from your house? Daniel, Teal'c and I can stop by and pick them up on our way over."

"Sounds good, Carter." He took her by the shoulders and looked into those deep blue eyes. "If you need _anything_ just call, ok?"

She looked up at him, a lump in her throat. All she could do was nod.

He lightly brushed her forehead with his lips and quickly walked to the waiting SUV.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at Sam's house to pick her up promptly at 1800. Sam was wearing jeans, a white tee shirt and her black leather jacket.

"You look nice." Daniel said as Sam climbed into the back seat of his SUV.

"Indeed." Said Teal'c with a slight nod of his head.

"Thanks guys!"

45 minutes later they arrived at Jack's house with a variety of deli sandwiches and ice cold beer. It was a typical "Team Night" except that Sam hardly ate anything and didn't drink any of her beer. All the guys were trying not to hover around her, but they couldn't help themselves.

Finally Sam said "Would you guys just stop acting like I'm some fragile little thing that's going to break at any moment!"

"Uh, sorry Sam, its just that , well we're worried about you..." Daniel's voice trailed off.

"Grieving is part of the healing process Colonel Carter, and you have not shed many tears over the loss of your father." Teal'c stated.

"I'm fine!" Sam said, although it came out a little more harshly than she intended.

"Very well." Said Teal'c with a bow of his head.

Daniel, however, wouldn't let it drop. "Sam, I just don't think its good to keep your feelings all bottled up inside you. I mean so much has happened, I mean ah,...with you and Pete, ah... breaking up, and your father...and..."

If Sam could have made her eyes glow like a Gou'ald, she would have done it right then.

"Daniel, breaking up with Pete was my idea. It was over with him a long time ago. Just drop it ok!"

Daniel did drop it and a short time later he announced that he needed to get home, he had some interesting stones that he wanted to translate.

"Listen guys, you go on I'll take Carter home." Jack offered and hoped it didn't sound too suspicious.

If they thought he had an ulterior motive Daniel and Teal'c didn't show it. They said their good nights and went on their way.

Once they were gone Jack went to sit beside Sam on the couch. That was all it took.

"I miss him so much." Sam choked out and she began to sob.

"I know." He said and pulled her to him. "I miss him too." He remembered the last words Jacob had said to him "_I would have been proud to call you 'son'_." Jack felt his own grief welling up within him and a few hot tears ran down his cheeks and mingled with hers.

Jack held Sam until she could cry no more. She looked exhausted and he knew she hadn't slept much in the past few weeks. Between worrying about Daniel, the replicators, Ba'al, her father's illness and death, Sam was a wreck. Jack was berating himself too. She had come over to his house to talk to him, to pour her heart out to him, and there he was with Kerri Johnson. The affair didn't mean anything to him, but he knew it hurt her.

Finally Jack said "Come on, Sam, I'll take you home."

She looked deep into his brown eyes "Jack, I don't want to be alone."

"Then I'll sleep on your couch." He said lightly.

She nodded and stood up, ready for him to take her home.  
By the time they got back to Sam's house it was past midnight.

"Sam, you really need to get some sleep." Jack said to her. She just nodded and went off to get ready for bed.

Jack sat on the sofa and absent mindedly flipped through channels on the TV until, about 15 minutes later, Sam came out and sat beside him.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get some sleep!" He said.

She was fighting an internal battle with herself. She admitted to herself that she still had feelings for Jack, _'Hell, that's why I broke up with Pete!'_ she chided herself. She decided it was time to start letting Jack know exactly how she felt and _'stop letting the poor man guess what you're thinking!'_. Although terrified of rejection she just had to say it. "Jack?" He looked up at her questioningly when she used his first name. "Will you lay down with me, just for awhile? Just till I get to sleep, that's all!" Her voice was pleading with him.

"Sam,...I, ah.."

"Please, Jack" She didn't want to beg but she was so afraid of losing him too. She thought if he were just there beside her she could sleep and in the morning, when it wasn't dark, she could think more rationally.

Jack looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and fear there and he couldn't say no.

He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. She turned off the light then took off her tee shirt and jeans and crawled into the bed in her underwear.

'_What the hell am I doing!'_ thought Jack. '_God, I want her so bad!_' He was thankful she turned out the light before she got undressed. He kicked off his shoes, took off his jeans and crawled in beside her wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

Sam rolled over and draped her arm over his chest and buried her face in the crook where his neck and shoulder met. She breathed in his scent. He smelled so good and so safe. She felt as those this was where she had always belonged and drifted off to sleep.

Jack awoke as grey light was just beginning to filter into the room. He was spooned next to Carter's back and he couldn't believe he slept as well as he did. He knew how wrong this was, but at that moment he just didn't care. He carefully slipped out of the bed and managed not to wake Sam. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and went down the hall to the bathroom where he took a quick shower.

As he was getting out of the shower he heard the doorbell ring followed by knocking and Daniel's voice.

"Sam? Are you ok? I just thought I'd stop by and check on you..." Daniel was saying.

Jack went to the door and opened it. "Shh!" He said, "You'll wake up Carter!"

"Uhm, Jack? What are you doing here? Did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think." Jack said in an irritated voice. "Come on in, I'll make some coffee."

Daniel followed Jack to the kitchen. "Well, Jack, if its not what I think it is, then what is it"  
Daniel's voice was testy and Jack thought Daniel seemed a little over protective of Carter.

"Look, when I brought her home last night she finally broke down and cried for about an hour. Then she said she didn't want to be in the house alone so I told her I would stay. She does have a guest room you know!" He realized that he sounded a little more defensive than he should have.

"Ok, Jack. I was just worried about her you know."

"Hey! I thought I heard voices out here." Sam walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans and a sweater. "We're just making coffee. You want some?" Jack asked

"Yeah." She replied.

"So, Sam," Daniel began "how are you doing?"

"Daniel, I'm fine. You really don't have to hover around me like this."

"I know, we've just been worried about you. That's all."

Jack handed Sam a cup of coffee and the three of them sat at the kitchen table.

After a couple cups of coffee and some normal 'team' conversation, Jack and Daniel said their goodbyes and Sam was alone again.

Monday morning, back at the SGC, things seemed to be getting back to normal. Everyone was getting caught up on their paperwork and SG1 had a standard reconnaissance mission on the schedule for Thursday.

The week went by quickly and nothing exciting or out of the ordinary happened. Friday, after the mission debriefing, General O'Neill went to Sam's lab looking for her. She was typing away on her laptop when he walked in.

"Whatcha doin' Carter?" He asked.

"Just finishing my mission report, Sir." She said.

"Ah.." He picked up a doohickey from her work bench and began absent mindedly toying with it. "Carter, you got any plans for tonight?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

She looked up, her eyes questioning him. "Uh, no, Sir." She said.

"You want to go to O'Malley's with me?"

'_Was this a date?_' she thought. '_Oh, god, is Jack O'Neill asking me out on a date?'_ '_Stop it Sam!'_ she thought to herself. _'He's just worried about a member of his command.'_

"Yeah, I'd love to." She heard herself say.

"Great. I'll come by and pick you up about 1900. Ok?"

"Yeah, 1900 is fine, Sir." She said. '_If this isn't a date, why is he picking me up?'_ she thought. '_Why didn't he just tell me to meet him at O'Malley's?_'

"Good. See you later Carter." Jack made a hasty retreat from her lab, went directly to his office, sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. '_What have I done?_' He thought. '_I can't believe I just asked Carter out on a date! and I can't believe she said yes! Maybe she doesn't know it's a date.'_ He thought. '_I could still just make it a casual night, a CO concerned about a member of his command...oh, the hell with it! I've come this far I'm not backing down now!'_

At 1850 Jack O'Neill pulled his pickup into Samantha Carter's driveway. He got out, walked to her door and rang the bell. Sam immediately opened the door as if she had been standing there waiting for him. She was wearing black slacks and a "V" neck sweater. Jack thought she looked 'hot'. He was wearing khakis and a polo shirt and Sam thought he looked 'sexy'.

"Hey, Sam, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said as she pulled the door shut and checked to make sure it was locked.

Jack couldn't believe how nervous he felt. '_Get a grip!_' he scolded himself! '_It's just Carter!  
You've known her for 8 years! Hell! You've even slept with her! Well, not slept with her slept with her, but you know, just sleeping!'_

There was an awkward silence and Sam thought '_I feel like a teenager going out on my first date with the guy I've had a crush on since junior high! What the hell's wrong with me?'_

Sam climbed into Jack's truck, he turned the key and backed out of her driveway.  
Finally, Sam worked up enough courage and asked him "Sir, is this a date?" She felt foolish the second the words left her lips.

Jack glanced at her sideways, smiled a crooked smile and said "Yeah." Then before she could protest he said "Look, in the past few weeks I've been told by two different people that you and I belong together and we should find a way to make it happen. I decided they were right. That, and I promised Jacob that I would take care of you, and he didn't mean like a commanding officer takes care of his people."

Sam's mouth was hanging open a bit at that last statement, but she quickly recovered. "My dad said that to you?"

"Among other things, yeah."

"What other things?" She asked

"Well, he said that we shouldn't let military regs stand in the way of our happiness. And he"  
Jack paused for a moment considering how much to tell her, "Well, he wanted you to be happy."

"Whoa!" She said "He said almost the exact same thing to me." She was afraid to ask the next question but just had to "What about you and agent Johnson?"

"There was nothing between us, Sam. Besides, she's the other person who told me I needed to find some way to work things out with you."

Sam's eyes went wide "She did?"

"Yeah." He was silent for a moment "So, do you want to tell me why you suddenly called it off with Pete?" He knew she really wanted to talk about it. He was pretty sure that's what she came over to his house to talk to him about when she found him there with Kerri Johnson.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Actually, it wasn't suddenly. I've been unhappy for quite awhile. He was suffocating me." She said. "He didn't understand what it is that I do, he wanted to be all hearts and flowers; protective; domestic." she curled up her nose at that last word. "He resented not knowing what I do and he resented you. I think he knew that I, ah,... have feelings for you. I think he might have even expected me to give up the SGC and be a housewife or something."

Jack chuckled. He knew how un-domestic Sam was.

"Anyway," she continued, "he would tell me all about his day and work and I just found it so boring. What little I could tell him of my work was equally boring to him. When he went and bought a house for us without even consulting me, I just couldn't stand it any more. He was being so...so..." She couldn't find the right words, Protective? Possessive? Chauvinistic? Old fashioned?

"I understand." Jack said.

"You do?" She asked

"Sure. He was in love with Samantha, the person he thought you were. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, great body,..."

She snorted.

He continued "and he expected you to be feminine and domestic and someone who needed to be taken care of. Not that you can't be all those things, but that's just a little part of you. You are so much more. You're passionate, strong, brave, and you could have kicked his ass and broken his arm in 3 places before he knew what hit him. You won't leave your friends behind on a mission and you've saved the planet more times that he could imagine. He didn't know you at all; he didn't know Carter, he only knew Sam."

She looked over at her commanding officer her heart melting. God, he knew her so well. But then she knew him equally as well as he knew her. Suddenly, she felt at ease and knew everything was going to be fine.

They pulled up to O'Malley's and before he got out of the truck Sam put a hand on Jack's arm. He turned to look at her, their eyes met, and in a very matter of fact manner she said "I love you Jack."

He smiled at her and said "I love you too, Carter."

After steaks and a couple beers at O'Malley's Jack took Sam home and she invited him in for a drink.

Sam went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine that she had purchased on her way home from the Mountain that afternoon. She poured them each a glass and handed one to Jack. They went to the living room and sat down side by side on Sam's couch.

After a few sips of wine, Jack put his glass down and looked into Sam's eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. There were no alien viruses, no hallucinations, no time loops, this was real. Sam felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh, god this felt so good! Jack finally pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Sam. He began kissing her neck and the sensitive spot below her ear.

She whispered to him "So, are you going to spend the night, Jack?"

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are we just going to sleep together, or are we going to make love?" he asked her.

The butterflies were back! "I want to make love to you, Jack." she said breathlessly.

"Then I'm staying." he said.

They spent the entire weekend together, making love, watching movies, grilling steaks, taking walks, just being two normal people in love.

Sunday night, when they realized that, in a few short hours, they would again be General O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Jack came up with a plan.

"Hey," he began, "How about if we take a few days leave and go fishing at my cabin in Minnesota?"

"I'd like that, Jack, but don't you think that both of us taking leave and going to Minnesota will look, well, suspicious?"

"Not if we take Daniel and Teal'c along as chaperones!"

Monday morning Jack talked Daniel and Teal'c into going on a team vacation to his cabin and put in the proper paperwork for all four of them to go on leave. Neither Jack or Sam mentioned anything to Teal'c and Daniel about their new relationship and if the rest of SG1 suspected anything they never let on.

Everything was on track until Friday morning, a few hours before they were scheduled to begin their leave. That's when the package arrived. It contained a video tape of SG1 apparently shot 3000 years ago and a ZPM!

General O'Neill and SG1 gathered around a video monitor and watched themselves on the tape.

On the tape, General O'Neill said that there were no fish in his pond. Carter turned to the General and asked him if that was true.

"If it is we don't do anything?" He asked her

"Then apparently nothing we did affected the timeline." She replied

"But we didn't do anything."

"Not yet, Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to." Sam said.

"Excellent! That's it! I like it!" Jack said.

Carter reached for the ZPM, "Ok, I'm going to get this up to the lab."

Jack stopped her. "Nope! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks just dying to get their hands on this." He looked her up and down, remembering their lovemaking. "You've got packing to do."

As Jack brushed by her carrying the ZPM he reached down and gave her a tiny pat on the butt.


	2. Changes

_**CHANGES**_

Sam and Jack sat side by side in lawn chairs on the little fishing pier at his cabin. Sam flicked her fishing lure out to the middle of the lake and idly began reeling it in. They looked completely at ease with each other for the first time ever.

"This is great." She said.

"I told ya." Jack replied.

"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell." He said.

Suddenly a fish jumped out of the lake and then quickly was gone again beneath the smooth surface. Sam looked at Jack. "Didn't the tape say there were no fish in your pond?"

Jack looked into her eyes; "Close enough."

She gave a slight nod and went back to slowly reeling in her line.

"Sam" Jack began without looking at her "You know my cabin only has 2 bedrooms?"

"Yeah..." she replied hesitantly.

"Well, Daniel and Teal'c are sharing the guest room with the twin beds, and that just leaves the master bedroom" he paused for emphasis, "but, I don't mind sharing."

"Uh,... Sir?" She looked at him quizzically.

He paused a second and then grinned "I'm joking Carter. You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok, Sir." She focused her attention back on the lake.

"Carter, we're on vacation. Would you stop with the 'Sirs' already?"

"Yes, General."

He rolled his eyes.

With a flick of her wrist Sam sent her lure back out to the middle of the pond and never took her eyes off the bobber as she began to slowly reel it in again.

"Jack," she began, eyes still fixed on the bobber, "I don't mind sharing."

He turned to look at her, a grin on his face, "Sam, I thought you'd never ask."

She turned her head and grinned back at him. "What are you going to tell Daniel and Teal'c"

she asked with that wide eyed expression of hers he'd seen so many times. "I'm going to tell them to get their own girls, I'm not sharing mine." And with that her mischievous grin became a full fledged 100 watt smile.

Sam woke up in Jack O'Neill's bed. Naked. Jack O'Neill was still asleep beside her. Naked.

She started thinking, which was something she could never seem to stop doing. She knew that they would go back to the SGC and behave as if nothing had happened. At least while on duty. And no one would dare to be suspicious of their commanding officer.

She also knew that Daniel and Teal'c would not utter a word to anyone about how Sam and Jack's relationship finally slipped over the edge. In fact, she figured they were somehow relieved about it. She remembered what Teal'c had said to her when she told him that she had broken up with Pete. "_I am pleased Colonel Carter. That man was not a suitable mate for you. You could have easily defeated him in battle. He also was not your intellectual equal_." She smiled at the memory.

The thing that worried her the most was that she didn't feel guilty at all about breaking the regulations. For all those years she tried so hard to be the perfect soldier. She wanted her father's approval so badly that she wouldn't allow herself what she really wanted because 'General Carter' would be displeased with her. She even went so far as to nearly marry a man she didn't love so she wouldn't break the regulations.  
The last thing her father told her was that she could have it all. Not in so many words, but basically, 'you can have Jack and your career'. The unspoken sentiment was that if she didn't stick to the regulations it didn't make him love her any less. It was probably the most important thing he ever said to her. Besides "I love you." She missed him already.

It was still dark out. Sam glanced at the clock. 0400. She was laying on her back and Jack's hand was on her flat belly, his face buried in the crook between her head and her shoulder. She loved his scent. Clean, with just a hint of fragrance from his soap. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Sam! Jack!" Daniel was pounding furiously on their bedroom door. "Guys! WAKE UP!"

"Daniel, this better be damned good." A groggy Jack growled.

"Jack, listen! A big black limo just pulled up outside and a bunch of military brass, CIA Agent Johnson, and Senator Lockwright are getting out!" Daniel said the words as fast as he could.

"What!" Shouted Jack He was out of the bed, had his boxers and t-shirt on before Daniel could say another word.

"Here!" Sam said as she threw him a pillow and blanket. "Have Daniel toss them on the sofa"  
and by then she had on a sports bra and boxers too.

Jack opened the door and shoved the blanket and pillow in Daniel's stomach. "Put these on the sofa. Where's Teal'c?"

"In the kitchen making coffee."

"Good. Keep him there and don't let any of those people in here until I get into the bathroom and that blanket and pillow are on the couch." With that Jack grabbed his jeans and a flannel shirt and sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on shower and got in.

Sam quickly made the bed, threw on jeans and a sweater, ran her fingers through her hair and hurried to the kitchen to have coffee with Teal'c. Neither Sam or Jack had to say a word to each other. They already knew how to cover each other's back.

Jack had barely gotten into the shower when there was an urgent knock on the door. Daniel, also understanding the unspoken plan, had already made the couch look slept in. He pretended he hadn't heard the insistent knocking and glanced over at Teal'c and Sam seated side by side in the dining area appearing to be calmly sipping their coffee. The dining area was open to the living room so Sam and Teal'c would have a great view of all the activity but were far enough away that they hoped no one would give them a second glance.

The knocking at the door was louder, more insistent this time.

"Coming." Daniel called as he sauntered over to the front door. Daniel opened the door to find a Navy Commander standing there.

"I am Commander Amos." He stated "I am the aid to Rear Admiral Peters." He gestured toward the Admiral, and this is Major General Hall of the Air Force, Senator Lockwright and finally, I believe you know CIA Agent Johnson."

"Uh, yes..." Daniel replied looking a little flustered.

"May we come in?" The Admiral's aid inquired.

"Oh, uh, yes, of course." Daniel stammered as he moved aside to let them in.

Sam and Teal'c rose from the table automatically as years of military life had taught them.

"Senator, Admiral, General." Sam nodded to each as she addressed them.

Just then Jack made his perfectly timed entrance toweling his hair dry. "Good morning campers!" He said cheerily and then stopped short as if taken by complete surprise by the load of brass standing in his living room.

"Daniel?" He questioned.

Daniel introduced the group to Jack who maintained his composure even though he knew there was one person standing there who would not for one second believe this was an innocent outing with his teammates. Agent Johnson! She was the one who encouraged him to find a way around military regs to date Sam. Although, he had to admit, her suggestion was that he retire.

Jack looked at his watch. "So, what brings all you fine people to Minnesota at 0800 on a Sunday morning?"

"May we speak in private, General?" Senator Lockwright asked.

Jack motioned with his head for his team to take a hike. Without a word being spoken Daniel, Teal'c and Sam grabbed their coffee, opened the sliding glass doors to the deck and went outside. Sam felt Agent Johnson's eyes boring into her. She wondered if the woman could somehow tell that ...'oh stop it Sam!' She thought to herself. Once outside. the group positioned themselves so they could at least see what was going on inside even if they couldn't hear.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Jack asked with a sweeping motion that including scooping up the blanket and pillow from the couch. Once again trying to re-enforcing the idea that he slept there.

"General O'Neill," Senator Lockwright began without moving from his place, "I'm going to get right to the point. You presence is needed in Washington immediately." He paused for just a second. "You have been promoted to the position of Director of Homeworld Security. We have a plane standing by to fly you to Washington."

"Whoa! No, wait a minute. What if I don't want to be Director of Homeworld Security?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice General." The senator replied.

"Well, then, I retire." Jack stated in a matter of fact manner.

"General, you can't retire. We have put a stop loss on you."

"What!" Jack nearly bellowed. "We've kicked the Gouald's butts, we've destroyed the replicators, what could be so important that I can't just stay here in my little cabin and spend the rest of my life fishing!"

"I'm sure you are aware of the threat the Earth faces from the Wraith?" The Senator asked.

"Heard of them." Jack said in a boyish way.

"Well, they are on the way here, to Earth, to uh, 'harvest' humans. They see Earth as, well to put it bluntly, a smorgasbord." The Senator was starting to get flustered.

Now it was Major General Hall's turn to pipe in. "In fact, General, we consider the threat so great that we are sending Colonel Carter to Atlantis for a 2 month TDY to assist Dr. McKay in searching through the knowledge and technology of the Ancients to try to find a way to beat the Wraith."

"What! You're sending Carter to work with that slime ball McKay!" Jack was fuming by now.

"Jack," Agent Johnson put in "It's only temporary."

"How long?" He asked. "How long do I have to be this Homeworld security guard before I can retire?" He asked.

"Well," the Senator hemmed and hawed, "We can't really say General. It depends on how long the Wraith are a threat."

"No. I will not accept an open ended deal like this. You give me an iron clad contract that I only have to do this for one year or I'm disappearing through the Stargate and you'll never find me again."

"General O'Neill," there was a definite edge to General Hall's voice, "You are in no position to make demands."

"These are your orders, Sir." Commander Amos said as he handed Jack a brown envelope marked "Top Secret". He had hand carried the documents from Washington.

"Senator, may I speak to the General alone?" Asked Agent Kerri Johnson.

The senator looked from Agent Johnson to General O'Neill then back to agent Johnson.

"Very Well, Agent Johnson. You have five minutes." He answered.

"Jack, please." She said softly as she opened the door to the front porch.

He followed her silently outside.

"Kerri, what the hell is this all about?" He asked not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Jack, don't you get it? Colonel Carter will no longer be in your direct chain of command. You will be free to have a relationship with her?"

"What!" Jack spat the word out. "What is this? You just want to play match maker or something?" Jack felt the anger cause his face and ears to turn red.

"No, Jack. I just found out a couple days ago that you had been chosen for Director of Homeworld Security. The senator thought that since I have worked with the SGC, it might help to have me along on this trip. They want you in Washington immediately. Jack, you really don't have any choice." She paused a moment, " I thought this would make you happy."

He rubbed his eyes. "Teal'c, Daniel, Carter and I have been together for 8 years. We've saved the planet I don't know how many times, we've all been dead at one time or another, we've been through stuff together that you can't even imagine. Then this entourage of yours waltzes in here and wants to yank me away, on my vacation I might add, and you expect me to be happy! Damn it Kerri, some marriages don't last as long as the 4 of us have been together."

"I'm sorry Jack. That's why they wanted me to come along. They thought you might react this way and..."

Jack looked at her, his eyes narrowing "You didn't tell them about..." He pointed at her and back toward himself.

"No! Jack I wouldn't do that. They just know that we have worked together. They thought it would help to have someone along who knows the team. I'm sorry you're not happy about this Jack, but you really have to take the job."

Jack let out a breath. "Alright, but on one condition. I am not leaving today. You give me 24 hours to say goodbye to my friends."

"Ok, Jack. I'll talk to the Senator." Agent Johnson went back into the cabin but Jack stayed on the porch trying to sort out his mixed feelings. On the one hand Johnson was right, he could have a 'legal' relationship with Carter. On the other hand he did not want to leave the SGC. And Carter going to Atlantis, well, that scared the hell out of him.

Agent Johnson walked back into the cabin and all eyes turned to her. She said. "General O'Neill has agreed to accept this position but he has one request. He won't leave until tomorrow, he wants to spend some time saying goodbye to his team before he leaves"

"But we have meetings, briefings, orientations set up! We need him in Washington now!" Said Admiral Peters.

"I know Admiral," Kerri began "But as he just pointed out to me, these people have been together a long time and have saved the world more than once. They deserve to have a chance to say goodbye before we break their team apart."

The men were silent for a moment before the senator spoke. "Tom, we can do some of those briefings on the plane back to Washington tomorrow. I don't think anything is going to happen to the world in the next 24 hours."

He looked around the group and the others slowly nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Commander Amos, take us back to the base. We'll try to get some work done there today and you can come back and pick up the General tomorrow morning." As the senator started for the door, the commander hurried ahead of him to open it and held it for the rest of the retinue.

Out on the porch Senator Lockwright stopped to talk to Jack. "General O'Neill, Agent Johnson has made your case for you. You have 24 hours with your team. Commander Amos will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up at 8:00 AM. I'll see you on the plane and we'll begin our briefing on the way to Washington."

"Yes sir." Jack said softly and the senator strode to the waiting limo with the Brass in tow.

Just as soon as the senator left, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c rushed back into the cabin to find out what had happened. Jack came back in slowly and explained to them what had taken place and that they had 24 hours before he left for Washington. The team would be allowed to finish their leave before reporting back to the SGC and Sam would have to leave for Atlantis.

Jack looked around at the long faces of his friends. He tried a little forced smile and said "Come on guys, its not that bad. Washington isn't that far away."

They looked back at him and each tried to give a reassuring smile, but he could see the sadness on their faces.

They all stood in silence looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity . Finally Teal'c spoke. "I am pleased for you O'Neill. This is an important promotion for you." He paused slightly then asked "Does this mean that you and Colonel Carter can now admit your love for each other?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. Jack looked at Teal'c, looked at Carter and then back to Teal'c. With a sheepish grin he said "Yeah."

"Then I am pleased for you both." Teal'c stated as he made a slight bow of his head.

"Well then I guess we should celebrate instead acting like we're at a wake!" Daniel said.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed softly as she plopped down on the sofa.

Daniel was already in the kitchen rummaging around. "Jack, do we have anything to drink besides beer?"

Jack didn't hear him. He was staring down at Carter and her gaze was fixed on his eyes.

"JACK!" Daniel shouted "We can't toast you guys with beer! You got anything else"

"Huh? Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Daniel Jackson, perhaps you and I could go to the Mini Mart in town and get some wine or other beverage with which to celebrate." Teal'c stated.

Daniel was a ball of energy. "Yeah, Teal'c let's go!" He said as he grabbed the keys to his SUV and they headed out the door. "We'll be back in about 45 minutes." He called over his shoulder.

"Take your time" was Jack's reply although he still hadn't taken his eyes off Sam. "Oh, and don't get any Merlot. Sam hates Merlot." He called over his shoulder.

Jack sat down on the couch beside Sam. "So, is it really true, I mean can we legally have a ...relationship?" Sam struggled to get out that last word.

He grinned at her. "Yeah."

"But Jack," she began hesitantly, "Is this what you want?"

"You mean do I want to go to Washington, Do I want to be the Homeworld security guard, do I want Senator Loch Ness breathing down my back all the time, do I want you to spend 2 months in Atlantis with McKay? NO!"

"That's not what I meant." Sam said softly.

"Do I want to have a relationship with you? You betcha!" He said as he smiled at her with the best lady killer Jack O'Neill smile in his repertoire. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. It was the kind of passionate kiss that made sparks fly! When he released her from the kiss he held her close and whispered in her ear "I love you Sam."

She whispered back "I love you Jack."


	3. Command Decisions

_**COMMAND DECISIONS**_

When SG1 arrived back at Cheyenne Mountain, they discovered many changes had taken place in their brief absence. The new CO of the SGC had already moved into Jacks's office and instead of going to Atlantis, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had a two month temporary duty assignment working with the scientists at the Pentagon on some of the Ancient's technology that had been brought back from Atlantis. It just happened that her two months in Washington coincided with General Jack O'Neill's first two months as the Director of Homeworld Security.

As the Colonel was no longer directly in the General's chain of command, they actually began pursuing the personal relationship that started a week before they went fishing at Jack's cabin in Minnesota.

When Carter returned to the SGC, she found that she had been replaced as the CO of SG1 by a Lieutenant Colonel who was 6 months senior to her. His name was Cameron Mitchell, and while his service record was impeccable, he had never been in the SGC or off world before being given command of SG1. This irritated and angered Sam, but being ever the good soldier, she accepted it and went about being 2IC of SG1 again. '_After all'_ she told herself, '_he did go on some missions and distinguished himself while I was in Washington stuck inside a lab all day long'._

Since her return, SG1 had been on a few missions and the tension seemed to grow between Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter. There had not, however, been any major disruptions to their working relationship and the off world missions had been very routine.

Today SG1 Was suited up and standing in the gate room ready to head out on yet another mission hoping to find new technology or a ready supply of naquada.

"The MALP didn't show any signs of human life on P4X-323," Colonel Carter was saying "It appears to be mid-afternoon where the stargate is located and the ambient air temperature is 68 degrees Fahrenheit."

The rest of SG1 was standing in the gate room, outfitted in olive drab with black 'Alice' vests and backpacks, staring at the shimmering blue event horizon.

"SG1, you have a 'go'." Said General Landry from the control room

SG1 walked up the metal ramp and disappeared through the stargate. As soon as they were through to the other side, the stargate disengaged and the event horizon appeared to disintegrate. The team had taken no more than a few steps away from the gate when suddenly Jaffa were firing on them from all sides.

"Covering fire!" Sam shouted as she began firing her P-90. "Daniel, dial us out of here!" Daniel was almost to the DHD when he heard Colonel Mitchell's irritated voice.

"Belay that order!" It was an angry command from Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell. "Daniel and Teal'c you're with me returning fire! Carter, you dial the gate!"

Sam looked incredulously at him for just a fraction of a second, then ran to the DHD and began dialing earth. The sounds of battle raged around her as she quickly set about her task. As soon as she saw the 'kawoosh' from the gate she quickly entered SG1's emergency code on her GDO.

"All clear!" She shouted. "Let's get out of here!" She pulled up her P-90 and began firing as the rest of the team ran for the gate. As Sam turned and started for the gate she was hit in the back by a staff blast. Teal'c was just ready to step through the event horizon when he saw her go down and ran back for her.

"Go Teal'c! Let's get out of here!" The command came from Colonel Mitchell, but Teal'c pretended he didn't hear it. He grabbed Carter, threw her over his shoulder and ran for the event horizon. Seconds later he was back in the SGC.

"Close the iris!" Ordered Colonel Mitchell.

Teal'c shouted "Colonel Carter is injured. She needs medical assistance immediately!"

It was Walter who made the call "Medical team to the gate room!"

The corpsmen showed up quickly with a gurney and Teal'c gently placed the Colonel on the mattress. An unconscious Samantha Carter was quickly wheeled into the infirmary where the doctor began to work on her.

"I want a debriefing in 20 minutes, SG1!" General Landry ordered.

When the members of SG1, minus Colonel Carter, were seated around the table in the briefing room Hank Landry asked "So, what went wrong?"

"General Landry," Teal'c began "I believe that what we encountered were a group of Jaffa that have been cut off or perhaps even abandoned on P4X-323. I believe that they are unaware that the system lords have been defeated and that the Jaffa are free."

"But, how is it that the MALP did not pick up any life signs before you went through the gate?" Asked the General.

"Um..., the Jaffa are aware of our technology and sometimes they purposely try to make the area around the stargate appear as if the planet is uninhabited." Daniel rattled out quickly.

"When there is an abundance of trees and underbrush, it is easy for the Jaffa to establish hiding places where they can guard the gate and not be seen." Added Teal'c

"Ok, so how do we convince these Jaffa that the system lords are gone and that they are free?"

"I believe that is a job for the Free Jaffa Counsel." Teal'c stated. "With your permission, General, I will go to them and ask them to make contact with this world to convince the Jaffa that the war is over."

"Permission granted." Said General Landry. "Ok, people, you are dismissed."

"Ah,...General, what about Sam?" Daniel asked

"Well, it was very unfortunate that she was injured, but we have the best medical care available to her right here." Landry stated what he felt was the obvious.

Daniel considered telling him that Colonel Carter had instinctively reacted to the ambush and gave them a logical order. Colonel Mitchell ordered them to ignore Carter's orders, Daniel presumed, because he was on a power trip. Daniel was pissed. He truly believed that Sam was now in the infirmary because of Colonel Mitchell.

Daniel decided to wait and see how badly Sam was injured before he said anything else. He nodded his head at the General and left the briefing room, headed directly for the infirmary.

Doctor Brightman was still at Sam's bedside, but the curtains were not drawn and Doctor Brightman appeared to be just watching Sam. Daniel walked up beside her. "How is she?" He asked.

"Not good." replied Brightman, the stress evident in her voice. "I've done all I can for her, but..." her voice trailed off.

"Is she, ah,..." Daniel began, not wanting to finish the thought.

"Dying." Doctor Brightman finished for him.

"Can we contact the Tok'ra or the Asgard to help her?" Daniel asked.

"I think we have to." Doctor Brightman said and she walked to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "General Landry, we need to try to contact the Tok'ra and the Asgard. Colonel Carter is not going to make it with the medical help I can give her. She needs more than what we've got. Yes sir. Very well."

She walked back toward Daniel and Sam. Daniel had been holding Sam's hand and talking softly to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Without taking his eyes from Sam's face he asked Doctor Brightman "What did the General say?"

"He said he would try to contact both the Tok'ra and the Asgard immediately." She replied.

Daniel looked at Sam's pale face, tubes and wires going everywhere. "Hang in there Sam." He said. After a few minutes he decided he had given General Landry enough time to try to at least contact the Tok'ra. He put Sam's hand down gently on the mattress and left the infirmary.

"Come!" Landry said as he heard the knock on his office door. "General, have you heard anything from the Tok'ra or the Asgard yet?" Daniel asked.

"The Tok'ra are sending Anise with a hand held healing device. She will arrive in the next hour or two. We have been unable to contact the Asgard, but we are still trying."

Daniel nodded. "Sir, has anyone contacted General O'Neill yet?"

Landry looked up at Daniel with a confused look. "I know that O'Neill used to be the CO of SG1 and that Colonel Carter worked with him for several years, but I don't see the need to ..."

Daniel cut him off. "General, Jack and Sam are, ah,...involved,...um, that is, they, well, they were living together the entire time that Sam was on temporary duty at the Pentagon." Daniel blurted.

General Landry's eyes grew wide. "I had no idea!" He said. He picked up the red phone on his desk and when it was answered in Washington he said with authority "Put me through to General O'Neill immediately!" He looked up at Daniel and handed him the phone. "You've know him for a long time. This might be easier coming from you." Daniel took the phone and General Landry stepped out of his office to give Daniel a moment of privacy.

When Daniel came out of the General's office Landry asked "What did General O'Neill say?"

Daniel looked as if the full impact of Sam's injury had just registered. "He is on his way. He'll be here in 5 hours." The General nodded his head, gave Daniel a pat on the shoulder and Daniel headed off to the infirmary to be with Sam until Anise arrived.

Daniel had been dozing the in the chair next to Sam's bed when the klaxons sounded. "Unauthorized off world activation!" was heard throughout the mountain. Daniel ran to the control room as did General Landry.

"Receiving IDC. It's the Tok'ra." Stated Walter.

"Open the iris." General Landry directed.

The iris churned open and two minutes later Anise stepped through the event horizon. Daniel hurried down to the gate room to meet her and escort her to the infirmary.

Anise stood by Sam's bed and put the healing device on her hand. She held it over the prone woman and it began to glow. "She is badly injured." Anise stated. "I cannot do much for her, but I will do what I can."

She ran the device over Samantha Carter several times. Daniel could tell that Anise was concentrating every bit of energy she had into the device, willing Carter to heal. After a few minutes Anise nearly collapsed and the glow of the healing device ceased.

"That is all I can do for her now." Anise said. "If you will show me to quarters where I can rest, I will try again in a few hours."

Daniel looked from Anise to Doctor Brightman. "Is there any improvement?" He asked the Doctor.

The Doctor was scanning the electronic readouts of Sam's blood pressure, pulse and heart function. "Her BP has gone down slightly and her pulse is less erratic." The Doctor stated.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yes..." The Doctor replied "If Anise is able to give her a couple more treatments we may be able to upgrade her condition to critical but stable. I just hope she lasts long enough to have another treatment."

Daniel looked dejected. "Anise, I will take you to the VIP quarters where you can rest up." He said and led her from the infirmary.

SG1 had returned through the stargate just shortly after 0900. It was now close to 1530 and Jack O'Neill was in the elevator in the SGC headed down to the infirmary. He did not stop to notify General Landry that he was there but instead headed straight for Sam.

When he stepped into the infirmary the first thing he saw was a very pale, unconscious Sam, in the same bed where her father had been just a few months before. Daniel was still sitting in the chair next to her bed, obviously filling in for Jack until he could get there. Jack walked to the bed and took Sam's hand. Without taking his eyes from her he asked Daniel "How is she?"

"Doctor Brightman says she's dying Jack." Daniel said, the emotion evident in his voice. "Anise tried to use the Tok'ra hand held healing device on her a couple hours ago and it helped a little but..." his voice trailed off.

Jack was holding Sam's hand with both of his. He nodded slightly. He stood looking into her face thinking how unfair this was! They had denied their love for so long and now that they were finally free to pursue a relationship Sam was...no! He wouldn't even think the word. She was strong and would pull out of this.

"Sam," he whispered to her "it's me, Jack. I'm here with you. Please hang on. I'll get Thor here, I'll do something, but please don't die. I love you Sam."

Daniel had never heard Jack say those words and it made his stomach twist into a knot. He brushed away a tear and said "Anise has had a couple hours of rest, I'll see if she is ready to try again with the healing device."

Jack just nodded and Daniel walked away quickly.

He returned about 20 minutes later with Anise and Doctor Brightman in tow.

"I am ready to try the healing device again." stated Anise.

Jack moved away from the bed to allow the Doctor and Anise access to Sam. Anise put on the healing device, it began to glow and again she put all her energy into healing Sam. After a few minutes she shook her head. "Her internal injuries are sever. I am working on healing them, but I can only do so much with a hand held device."

After a moment she said, "Doctor Jackson, please take me back to my quarters." and with that Anise and Daniel left the room.

Jack looked hopefully at Doctor Brightman "Did it help?" he asked.

Doctor Brightman took her stethoscope away from Sam's chest. "Anise bought her a little more time. That's all. At this point all we can do is hope that Anise can keep Sam alive until we can contact the Asgard."

Jack rubbed his eyes with the heals of his hands and dropped down in the chair beside Sam's bed. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when a voice awakened him from his fitful dozing.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, tell me what happened will ya?"

"There was an ambush waiting for us on P4X-323. The Jaffa had been abandoned there by Yu and they did not know that the system lords had been defeated." Jack just nodded.

"As soon as she realized that we were surrounded, Colonel Carter ordered us to lay down cover fire and told Daniel to dial the gate. Colonel Mitchell objected to her giving a command. He told us to belay Colonel Carter's order and he ordered her to dial the gate."

Teal'c looked meaningfully into Jack's eyes and then continued. "Daniel Jackson was much closer to the DHD than Colonel Carter was, but she followed Colonel Mitchell's orders. I believe that the delay caused by Colonel Mitchell's orders was responsible for Colonel Carter's injury."

Jack looked at his friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His first impulse was to find Cameron Mitchell and beat the crap out of him. "Stay with Sam." He said to Teal'c

Teal'c bowed his head and went to sit in the chair beside her bed.

Jack stormed out of the infirmary and headed straight to General Landry's office. He pounded on the door but did not wait for a reply as he let himself into the office.

"General O'Neill." Landry's voice sounded surprised.

"Don't change the subject!" Jack growled. Landry looked confused. "First of all I want to know whose bright idea it was to give command of SG1 to someone whose first trip off world was 2 months ago, and then I want you to know that it is his fault that Sam is in the infirmary dying!" Jack's face was red with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Landry's voice was beginning to match Jack's in anger.

"There was an ambush waiting for SG1 on that planet. Carter ordered covering fire and told Daniel to dial earth. Mitchell didn't like the fact that Carter beat him to the punch so he told them to belay her order and told her to dial the gate. That delay caused her to be hit by a staff weapon blast!" Jack was fuming.

"Where did you get this information?" Landry demanded.

"From Teal'c"

"Well, it was not put out at the debrief!" Landry nearly shouted.

"Well, maybe you didn't ask the right frickin' questions!" Jack exploded. Then he turned on his heel and headed straight for geek level.

"Felger!" O'Neill called out as he entered the lab.

"General O'Neill, I didn't know you were here." Felger stated.

"Yeah, listen I need the ZPM hooked up to the stargate immediately. I need to go to the Asgard home world and bring back Thor."

"But, General, ah, have you, ah cleared this with General Landry?" queried Felger.

"Fleger, I know you're a scientist and military protocol is not your strong suit, but understand this, General Landry answers to me! Now go hook up the ZPM and meet me in the control room!"

"But...its untested sir."

"I don't give a damn! Hook it up!"

Jack strode out of the lab and headed for the quartermaster. He was still in his dress blues and they definitely were not the correct attire for going off world.

Once at the quartermaster's Jack got properly outfitted with BDU's, an Alice vest, back pack and P-90. Then he headed directly for the control room. Fleger met him there about 15 minutes later.

"Fleger, what took you so long?" Jack snapped impatiently.

"Well, sir, I had to aline the crystals so that the positive penta quarks were going to the negative penta quarks and make sure that there was no feedback through the..."

"Yeah, right whatever." Jack cut him off. "Just tell me that I've got enough power to get to the Asgard home world."

"You've got it sir."

"Good!" Jack stated "Ok, Walter, initiate the dialing sequence for the Asgard planet."

"Yes, sir!" Walter answered.

As the gate began to spin up Hank Landry came rushing to the control room.  
"Who gave you permission to dial the gate Sergeant!" He demanded.

"That would be me." Jack said. "I am going to fetch Thor to fix Carter."

Hank Landry just stared at Jack with his mouth hanging open. Finally he recovered enough to realize that he was not going to stop his superior officer from doing everything in his power to save a member of SG1 and the woman he loved.

"God speed, General" Hank said in a soft voice.

"Thanks, Hank." Jack replied.

"Chevron 8 is locked sir." Walter looked up at General O'Neill.

"Ok. See ya later." Jack said lightly and headed for the gate room.

Jack stepped through the event horizon and several minutes later stepped out on the Asgard planet.

"Howdy folks!"

"O'Neill, why are you here?" the question came from Freyr.

"Listen, Freyr, we need Thor's help. Colonel Carter was hit by a staff weapon blast from some Jaffa that didn't know that the Gou'alds have been defeated. Anyway, she is, ah... dying, and we don't have the technology to save her."

Freyr looked up at O'Neill and blinked his large black eyes. After a moment he said "How much time does Colonel Carter have?"

"We're not sure, a few hours, maybe a day..."

"I am afraid it will take Thor too long to get to your planet."

"Freyr, you've got to do something! This is Carter we're talkin' about here!" Jack's voice sounded desperate "She's saved your little grey butts from the replicators more than once! Come on! You can do something!"

"You must bring her here, O'Neill. We have even more advanced medical equipment here than on our ships."

"Right." Jack said. "Ok, send me back and I'll be back with her in half an hour." He paused then added "but if I'm not, contact Thor and get him to come to Earth. Our ZPM is kinda jury rigged and I don't know if I'll be able to get back here or not."

Freyr nodded and waved his hand. The stargate began dialing the coordinates for earth.

A few minutes later Jack was back in the gate room at the SGC. He went directly to the infirmary where he found Doctor Brightman and told her that he needed Sam on a gurney and a couple corpsmen to help him take her to the Asgard planet.

Doctor Brightman looked at Jack for a moment as if deciding what to do, then began giving orders, taking the monitors off Sam and putting a portable oxygen rig on the gurney and hooking her up to it.

The corpsmen wheeled Sam to the gate room with Jack by her side. Jack looked up to the control room. "Ok, Walter, dial up the Asgard again!"

"Yes, sir!" Walter replied into the microphone.

The gate began to spin. It seem to Jack that it was moving in slow motion. He held Sam's hand and looked down at her ashen face and listened to her labored breathing. After what seemed like an eon, he finally heard Walter's voice say "Chevron 8 is locked!"

After the wormhole was established Jack said to the corpsmen "Let's go." and they wheeled Sam toward the glimmering blue light.

Five minutes later Jack was looking down on Freyr, still holding Sam's hand. Freyr told Jack to wait in the Asgard's version of the gate room while he had the corpsmen wheel Sam to the medical room they had set up for her. The corpsmen had to lift Sam off the gurney and place her in the healing device.

Freyr then moved stones around on the control panel and the cover of the healing chamber slid shut with a hissing sound. Freyr moved more stones on the panel and a holographic display appeared.

"She is very badly injured. It will take several minutes to heal her and then several more to return her strength." Freyr stated to the corpsmen.

"Go tell O'Neill that he may come in here and wait."

One of the corpsmen nodded and went off to find the General.

A few moments later General O'Neill was standing behind Freyr, looking at the holographic display, trying to figure out what information it was giving them about Carter's condition. He began to pace back and forth.

"O'Neill, you do not need to worry. She will be fine. It will just take time." Freyr stated.

Jack nodded and continued to pace. He stopped occasionally and looked at the holographic display, trying in vain to decipher its meaning. He watched Freyr as he monitored the holographic display and moved the stones periodically on the control panel.

After about an hour, there was a click and a hiss and the cover of the healing chamber slid open. Jack hurried over to Sam. She opened her eyes and saw Jack looking down at her.

"Whoa, where am I?" She asked.

"The Asgard home world." Jack replied casually.

In a groggy voice she asked "What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember being hit by a staff blast on P4X...something or other?"

"Yeah, vaguely.." she replied.

"Well, Anise kept you alive with the Tok'ra healing device until I got Felger to hook up the ZPM and then I brought you here. Thor was too far away from Earth and Doctor Brightman was afraid you, would, ah... well, you know, before he could get there so I brought you here."

"Wow, Sir." Sam choked out.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Old habits." She said.

"Come on let's get you out of this thing and get you home."

"She will require extra rest and nutrients for awhile." Freyr advised.

"Don't worry, Freyr, I will take very good care of her." Jack told the Asgard.

Freyr led Sam, Jack and the two corpsmen back to the Asgard gate room.

Sam was still weak and Jack helped support her with an arm around her shoulder.

He turned to the diminutive Asgard "Thank you Freyr" Jack said in his most sincere voice.

"You are welcome O'Neill" The tiny alien replied.

"Oh, and tell Thor we want him to come to the wedding."

"What wedding?" Sam asked.

"Well, ours of course."

"Uh, Jack, we haven't talked about any wedding, unless I lost my memory in that incident on P4X-323. Sam stated defiantly.

"Well, it just kinda seemed like the thing to do." The General replied..

"Jack, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Right here in front of the Asgard and everybody!. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

She grinned. "Ya, sure, you betcha!"

Jack kissed her. Freyr seemed amused and the two corpsmen couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard rumors about General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, but actually witnessing a marriage proposal? They couldn't wait to get back to the SGC and start spreading the news - and watching the money change hands over bets that had been on the books for years.

"Ok, Freyr, send us home." Jack said after the brief kiss.

Freyr waved his hand and the rings on the stargate began to move. Once the wormhole had been established Jack became serious and thanked Freyr again. Then the 4 earthlings stepped through the event horizon, the corpsmen pushing an empty gurney.

As soon as Sam and Jack stepped into the SGC they heard General Landry's voice. "Colonel Carter, it's good to have you back. As soon as you've been checked out by Doctor Brightman I need to see you for a debriefing. General O'Neill, will you please sit in on the debriefing as well?"

Jack nodded and led Sam off to the infirmary. She was still wearing the hospital pajamas and he knew she would want to take a shower before she got dressed in her uniform.

After Doctor Brightman had checked Sam out, she came to talk to Jack while the Colonel went to take a shower and get into uniform.

"How is she Doc?" Jack asked

"Her injuries have all healed, but she is tired, she's lost some weight and it will be a few days before she gets her strength back, but she will be fine."

When Sam and Jack entered the briefing room General Landry and the rest of SG1 were already seated around the table.

"Alright, people," Landry began, "it seems that there are some problems between SG1 and Colonel Mitchell. From what I can understand, Colonel Mitchell feels like he is being treated as an outsider on SG1. I believe he thinks that the rest of the team instinctively looks for orders from Colonel Carter and he presumes that he needs to establish that he is in command. That is why he countermanded Colonel Carter's orders on P4X-323."

He paused, looked around the group, then continued. "On the other hand, I know that the three of you have been together for over 8 years and that Colonel Carter led SG1 for a year. You are angry and upset that she is no longer in charge of SG1."

Teal'c nodded as did Daniel. Sam just looked slightly embarrassed.

"So, I am going to try to straighten this mess out." Landry stated. "Colonel Carter, you are back in charge of SG1. Colonel Mitchell, you may have seniority over Carter, however, she has 8 years of field experience that you do not have. You will be her 2IC. There will also be several missions where Carter's expertise will be required here on earth, working with the Ancient technology. On those occasions the command of SG1 will fall to Colonel Mitchell and I expect the two of you," he looked directly at Daniel and Teal'c "to follow Mitchell's orders. I believe this is the best solution for everyone and one that all of you can live with"

Landry looked around at the group again.

"Yes, sir." Mitchell said. Although he was upset at no longer being the CO of SG1 he knew this was for the best. He had nearly gotten Carter killed just to prove that he was in charge.

"I concur." Stated Teal'c.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Said Daniel.

"Colonel Carter, are you satisfied with my decision?" the General asked.

"Yes, sir. I am very pleased." She replied with a big Carter smile.

"Well, now that everything is worked out, do you mind if I take my fiancee home?" Jack asked. "The Doc said she will need a lot of rest and care before she is 100 percent."

Everyone turned to look at Jack and Sam. Sam's face turned red. Daniel's mouth was hanging open. Even Teal'c looked somewhat perplexed.

"Fiancee?" Daniel squeaked out.

"When did this happen O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"Oh, just before we returned from the Asgard home world. I imagine the entire base knows by now since there were two corpsmen present when I proposed to Sam." Jack was quite pleased with himself.

Sam was smiling ear to ear, but still did not say anything.

Teal'c nodded "I am pleased for you both. You have waited a long time for this"

Hank Landry smiled and stood up. "This briefing is concluded and you may take your fiancee home Sir."

Jack smiled, stood up, took Sam's hand and said "Come on, let's go home."

She smiled and followed him out the door


End file.
